


Namárië

by kim_onka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_onka/pseuds/kim_onka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie patrz tak na mnie. / Curufin odchodzi, zostawiając tego, który nie chce za nim pójść.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namárië

**Author's Note:**

> namárië = żegnaj (nie, nie ten lament)

Nie patrz tak na mnie, myślał Curufin, czując, jak ogarnia go coś, co już nie było wściekłością, bo wściekły był wcześniej, nie było gniewem, nie było nawet bólem, ból miał przyjść później, było czymś innym, było niedowierzaniem, było dojmującym pragnieniem zaprzeczenia, uczuciem, że to nie może się dziać, bo to nie jest możliwe, nie patrz tak, myślał, słyszę twoje słowa i nie chcę wierzyć, ale twoim oczom wierzyć muszę, znam je zbyt dobrze, nie patrz tak na mnie, nie ty, nie tymi oczyma.

To on mi powiedział, Fëanáro, ojciec, a ja powiedziałem tobie, wtedy, kiedy zrozumieliśmy z całą mocą, co miał na myśli: stój prosto, z wysoko podniesioną głową, i patrz śmiało, jak wokół ciebie świat rozsypuje się w pył. Ale ty patrzysz na mnie.

Powiedz to raz jeszcze, powiedz, że wyrzekasz się wszystkiego, czego dla ciebie, dla nas pragnąłem i pragnę nadal, choć tu wytrącono mi to z ręki, powiedz, że to, co masz tutaj, ten szacunek w oczach głupców cenisz ponad to, co wiąże cię ze mną, a wiąże cię ze mną wszystko, czym jesteś, i tych więzów nie jesteś w stanie zerwać nigdy, powiedz to tylko, a ja odwrócę się i odejdę, skoro tego właśnie chcesz, skoro do tego mnie zmuszasz.

Widzę przecież błysk uporu w twoich oczach, widzę zdecydowanie. Jesteś wszak z rodu Fëanáro, jesteś moim synem. Nie ustąpisz. Nie pójdziesz. Ale będziesz patrzył, jak odchodzę, tyle chociaż jesteś mi winien.

Żegnaj więc, Tyelperinquarze, synu Curufinwëgo, i niechaj gwiazdy cię strzegą, gdyż ja nie dałem rady.


End file.
